


Stolen

by Seaofserenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofserenity/pseuds/Seaofserenity
Summary: He spent a good while thinking it over.





	Stolen

Tsunade woke up in seconds, feeling a hand over where her heart was. Cold from skin turned to iron. Eyes opened to see green ones staring down and seemingly glowing in the dark. In the back of her mind, she thought of this possibility when she started to see Kakuzu. Though never thought he'd be patient to wait a year. But it seemed he simply wanted one of the sannin's hearts or bounties. 

He had moved to pin her down, the steel wire threads wrapping around her arms. But Kakuzu found no fear in her expression nor did she move to try escaping. Nails scratched against the skin above her chest, hoping for some sort of reaction.

"Should I thank you?" Tsunade said with lack of feeling, "In death, I suppose I'm free from everything."

No answer came but he seemed shaken enough to pause. Thoughts crossing his mind.

"You're letting me go to my brother and Dan." She explained, "Plus any debt left can't be taken from the dead.  Maybe I'll even be known for something instead of a joke. Everyone remembers you better when you're gone. "

It was enough. He heard enough.

Wires retracted into his arms with a growl of anger and silence set as he backed away. Moments passed to allow collecting of thoughts. She sat up to rub her arms a bit, the steel thread doing well to hurt.

"So I live on." She sounded disappointed, getting a bitter laugh from her partner, "Does this mean you'd rather not let go of me?"

That is how it looked; he thought. Kakuzu had wanted to rip her heart out so perhaps he could move on again. But the thought of letting some take his own then die, especially by his own hands, bothered him. No closure that way.

And nobody stole from him and got away with it.

"This won't happen again." He finally spoke.

She would hold him to that. Tsunade moved to sit close to him.

"If you won't do it, then just stay with me. If you want me around so much." She bargained, "Who else is like me."

A loser in life like her. They were the same. Bitter and depressed. Another reason he couldn't let go. Who else understood. 

"I have your heart, right?" He stared her.

Green eyes holding feeling, not anger however. Something sadder, perhaps he felt pathetic for even asking. Something bringing out sympathy in the sannin. He could hear her heart's pace quicken, enough of an answer for him.

"It's a fair trade that way." Kakuzu clarified, "I don't like being robbed."

"I'm used to it." She laughed, "But fair deal."

Tsunade leaned on him then, feeling any sort of danger was gone.

"What was your first love like?" She inquired in sudden interest, trying to lighten the mood.

"The very definition of love. Patient and kind to cool my anger and balanced my harshness. I wanted them to come with me to leave my village. But the last look we shared....They were horrified." He sighed, "What of yours?" 

"He was noble and about the same. Kept me calm. I couldn't save him." A sad tone in her voice just recalling it, "Awful being left behind."

The akatsuki agent agreed and pulled his hair back to distract himself momentarily. He regretted even trying to take her heart out, horrific thoughts clouding his judgement.

"Let's just get back to bed. You have bounties to collect tomorrow." She went back under the blankets but kept his side uncovered for him.

She wasn't wrong on his plans and he went to lay next to her. Arms wrapped around and one hand back over her heart. Flat though instead to just feel the beats of it.

"I am sorry. You chose to be with me. "He was disappointed in himself, "I shouldn't hurt you when you want to be with me."

"It's ok. You realized it. Not many do." She knew a few personally who did not, old teammate included.

He gave a tight hug before sleep came by listening to Tsunade's heart. It was better to reside in her.


End file.
